


In Need Of A Miracle

by StarwindMordSithCara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwindMordSithCara/pseuds/StarwindMordSithCara
Summary: Two strangers meet. Unbeknownst to them fate has something instore that will forever change their lives.orLena needs a kidney transplant. Kara owns a teahouse. Circumstances brings them together.





	1. 1

National City

LCorp

Lena's office

 

"Miss Luthor your 11 o'clock is here."

 

"Thank you Jess. Give me a few minutes."

 

"Yes I understand."

 

It's been getting harder to keep her energy as the lethargy dares to set in once again. It's been 8 years... 8 bloody years waiting on the organ transplant list and nothing. Lena doesn't dare put her name on the documents. She merely has a number. Every day, multiple times a day she checks the database for a matching live donor. Nothing. 

 

She's losing any semblance of hope. Each day brings more dreariness and despair. Somedays are better than others but today is especially hard. Maybe she's not supposed to make it. It's not like she's really enjoying life now as it is. Just a bleak, hard and cold reality. Her childhood was miserable. Maybe she deserves it. The few people she's dated couldn't deal with her family or her issues. Seems fitting. They all didn't care enough to stick around anyways so why does it matter now? Who cares? One less Luthor the world has to deal with.

 

The young CEO spins her chair and looks out at the rain coming down. Little drops splattering against the railing and floor. Some drops making it into some of the potted plants she has out there to provide some color. She listens for a moment as the drops speed up and then slow down almost like it can't decide it's rhythm. Fora moment she thinks it's in synch to the beating of her lonely heart which feels like merely a tool at the moment just to keep her body moving. Empty, hollow, useless.

 

Gathering her withering strength she takes a deep breath, she turns back and pushes the intercomm button "Go ahead."

 

It was an hour later the client left happy. Lena sagged in her chair. It was becoming harder to breath. After her assistant returned Jess came in to check on her.

 

"I brought you tea. Did you take your steroidal today?"

 

"No you know it makes me feel fuzzy and nauseous."

 

"You're not going to last much longer if you don't." Jess states matter-of-factly and places the cup on the CEO's desk.

 

The CEO gets out with frustration "Ugh I know. How many times do we have to do this Jess?"

 

"As many times as it takes Lena. You want me to reschedule this afternoon?"

 

*sigh* "No you can't we need those investors."

 

"I don't think you're going to do much good at the moment. Why don't you take a nap on the couch and then I'll check back in on you 20 minutes beforehand?"

 

Lena nods "That'll be fine."

 

"Have you eaten?"

 

"I had a bagel."

 

Knowing it was probably half, Jess rubs her temple "Lena.."

 

"I wasn't that hungry."

 

"I'll get you some soup and a chicken wrap later."

 

"Fine whatever." The CEO huffs out as best she can under the circumstances, shuffling some papers in the process. She's trying not to be too mad at her assistant who means well.

 

Lena gets up from her desk slowly and works her way over to the couch. She made it easy enough but her stomach is starting to hurt again. Grabbing a pillow and kicking off her heels she lays sideways to ease some of the pain. Hoping to get a bit of rest.

 

Jess monitors her for a few more minutes and then leaves the room to give her some space and quiet. As she heads back to her own desk Jessica Huang shakes her head. She failed compatibility as a possible donor for Lena and it was upsetting. So the only thing she can do now is look out for her as best she can. Even if the young Luthor was being stubborn. The CEO has been getting worse and Jess doesn't know what else to do for the woman. Yes she's merely her assistant but Jessica feels some sort of odd kinship with the woman. 

 

The end of Lena's work day finished right after the last investor left. She was tired. So very tired but she needed to get some food in her so on the way home the brunette told her driver to stop by that new teahouse down the road that Jess mentioned makes wonderful croissants.

 

 

_______

 

Stargazer Teahouse

 

"Ms Danvers the brownies are done. They're cooling now."

 

"Thank you Tyler. You can take off early now if you want."

 

"Yea thanks a bunch!" The teenager quickly whips off his apron and all about flies out the door.

 

The blond knew the kid was excited because he had a study group with a bunch of his friends. The girl he liked was going to be there and he wanted to get a good seat next to her.

 

Kara smiles. 'Must be nice.'

 

She's never been able to do well in that arena. The blond always felt like something was missing. Not just a spark but something that makes her feel alive. So after High school she backpacked her way through Europe and many other countries trying to find herself. Whatever 'it' was she never found it. 

 

So eventually she had to come home and settle down like her adoptive parents suggested. They were very supportive and when Kara said that she wanted to open a teahouse they didn't bat an eye. She blogged and tweeted her adventures and then that slowed down after opening the shop. She really didn't feel inspired to write much anymore after that. Now the blond was merely content but still felt that slight ache in her chest.

 

The blond does a bit of cleaning around the tea pot stations and then starts getting a pot of oolong tea brewing. Looking outside it appears like the rain has stopped finally and the sunset underneath some of the clouds is showing bright orange-red as it peaks through the glass windows. It's quite beautiful. She stops and admires it for a moment as a figure walks by one of the windows and then goes to open her door. 

 

Kara feels inexplicably warm as she sees a beautiful woman walk in. The little bell over the door rings and the blond has stopped breathing as soon as blue connects with green. It felt like a shockwave in her heart. The raven haired woman half smiles shyly as she makes her way slowly to the counter. 

 

When the blond's brain finally rebooted she stutters out "H.. Hi welcome to the Stargazer. W.. What would you like?"

 

"Hi umm I heard you have croissants."

 

Smiling brightly with a bit of nervousness "Yes yes we do.' The blond tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

"It's quite odd."

 

"Huh?" That got a confused look from the blond.

 

"There are so many coffee shops but no teahouses. You're the only one." The brunette points out.

 

"Oh that yea. I'm not big into coffee but while I was traveling abroad I found many teahouses in Japan and I fell in love." The blond gets out sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

 

Lena blushed at that. 'Why the hell am I blushing?!' "Ahh that makes sense. May I have two croissants please."

 

"Sure would you like some tea while you wait? I have Oolong unless you want something lighter I also have some chamomile."

 

"Oolong would be nice."

 

"Excellent. Please have a seat and I'll bring them out to you." Kara bustles behind the counter and then plates the pastries. Grabbing a delicate porcelain cup she pours the hot beverage carefully. Trying to steady her slightly twitchy hands Kara then makes her way over to where the brunette is sitting.

 

"Here you go. Enjoy!"

 

"Thank you. Oh this is beautiful." The dark haired woman admires and points to the teacup.

 

"Ahh yes I have quite a collection. This one is one of my favorites." The blond supplies with a smile as she adjusts her glasses.

 

"How unique."

 

"Mmmm" Kara half bows and then leaves the woman to enjoy the small meal.

 

The blond tries to focus on cleaning and organizing the other tea tins but keeps wanting to look over at the gorgeous woman.

 

'She's cute' Lena mind supplies while pretending not to notice how the blond keeps looking at her.

 

A group of college students come in with their book bags and quietly make their way to the counter. Kara happily takes their orders with exuberance. 

 

The brunette merely watches the teashop lady with interest and just for a few moments she doesn't feel so tired. The noticable pain in her joints have now dulled to a small bearable ache and things seem to be a little bit brighter.

 

Once the blond gets the students orders completed and filled she notices them paying immediately.

 

'Okay' The brunette's mind thought that was strange. Maybe the woman just forgot.

 

Everything was delicious and this was nice. The brunette may possibly come back in the future. 

 

After finishing Lena heads towards the cash register. "Excuse me"

 

"Yes? Was everything alright?" A blond brow lifts.

 

"It was fantastic but ummm how much do I owe you?"

 

"Nothing." Kara states with a small grin.

 

"What? Why?"

 

The blond blurts the first thing that comes to mind "You looked like you needed a little sunshine today."

 

The CEO looked at her curiously with knitted brows "I.."

 

The sound of the bell interrupted the moment as another group of customers came in.

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please come back some time." Kara gets out sincerely. Hoping that the sophisticated dark haired woman would come back if only just to share her smile for a moment. 'Hmmm odd'

 

"Thank you."

 

While Kara was attending the other customers she observed the woman leaving. That was.... intense? The blond didn't know what to make of that as she hands the gentlemen customer his change and sets about pouring some chamomile for him in a blue teacup.

 

Even after closing time, as she washed the dishes in the back and prepared for tomorrow, she couldn't get the woman's face from her mind. 'Stop that. There is no way you could possibly get a crush in less than ten minutes.' Kara rubs her face at her idiocy and continues getting stuff prepped for opening so she didn't have to come in so early.


	2. 2

Next day

 

Lena's apartment 

 

It hurts so much. Lena is having internal stomach pain and cramping again. She should be used to it by now but no everytime it strikes it takes her breath away and leaves her curling in on herself. The CEO couldn't make it into work today so far but hopes this will pass quickly and the brunette can work from home on the computer till she feels better. That seems to be happening more often than not these days.

 

LCorp is going ok. Not extremely well but not bad either. A recent prototype she finished is doing well on the market. Bringing in some much needed liquidity to improve the stock prices that were starting to taper off since the whole insider trading debacle with her brother who's currently serving time for also bribery, embezzlement and murder on two counts.

 

She had cut ties with Lex before the hearings as she testified against him in court. 'Man that was a mess.' She barely had enough energy to deal with that emotionally and mentally and had constantly threw up throughout the entire ordeal. Doctor Danvers said Lena lost too much weight and put her on a special diet at the time to bring it back up quickly without hurting her. 

 

Which much to her tastebuds dismay required alot of herring and sardine, seaweed and brown rice blegh. Although she did feel a little stronger after that which was odd. Her doctor wanted her to stay on that but as soon as her health wasn't at risk again Lena refused to eat another can of fish. 

 

Lena can't keep taking pain killers all the time either because that has to get filtered through the kidneys too and Tylenol/Acetaminophen along with several other pain meds are a big no no because of her condition. So the brunette has to suffer through it as best she can. It was a birth defect. It was common in the Luthor line. However, Lex dodged the bullet on that one. Strange how things work out. 

 

It as another hour later the cramping stops. The fatigue has returned in spades so now Lena just decides to take a nap there on the couch not really wanting to move. She still doesn't feel like getting dressed either or taking a shower. Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow. The CEO's got that meeting with an overseas investor she really can't get out of. She needs to land this deal otherwise the Board wants to remove her due to her condition interfering with business.

 

As her health deteriorates further so too does the company and she wanted so much to make the company a force for good. It's not fair. Lena can do it. With a genius IQ it was a breeze through MIT but at the time her condition was manageable. Now...she doesn't know what she is now. The brunette wants to keep fighting, keep going. Things have to get better...right?

 

After the meeting tomorrow thankfully she's got dialysis again that should give her a few days boost. Her brain starts to feel foggy and then eventually nods off.

 

___________________

 

Stargazer Teahouse

 

Today is another beautiful day. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. Everything is wonderful except Kara feels like she's missing something. She fixes the blinds on her windows to admire the view before she starts getting the hot water boiling to start making several batches of tea. 

 

'Maybe Rooibos and Mango Tango today.' She nods and then heads back behind the counter to get the tins down and measure certain amounts out. As she sets the water to boil the blond thinks back to a set of piercing green eyes. 'Ugh would you stop already. You'll probably never see her again.' She scolds herself as she then goes into the back to work on pastries.

 

It's not a big shock that she likes girls. When Kara was in Spain, she had quite a few admirers from being one of the GoGo dancers at one of the gay clubs there. She needed to make some extra money so it was fun but still amazingly unfulfilling. Couple of good romps but nothing substantial or lasting. It just felt very empty. Most of them were tourists anyways so no big deal. 

 

Kara adjusts her glasses as she kneads the dough for some danishes she's going to put out in the glass case. She has quite diverse menu for being a Teahouse. So she decided to have basic sandwiches for those who didn't want sweets with their tea. 'For sandwiches today maybe some roast beef and swiss.' She muses. Even though it's mostly premade in the mornings sans mayo. It would never keep that long but she does have shelf stable mayo packets available for those who want it. It's been working out well so far. 

 

People are trickling in curious over the past month about Teahouses or Otakus looking to live in the moment pretending they're in the real deal in Japan. College students or people looking for peace and quiet have been coming here instead of the loud coffee shops. 

 

As coffee shop lines get longer and the more employees are on the stations then the louder the atmosphere gets. Plus the energy of it makes it more hectic which is exactly what they are trying to get away from. They get enough of that in their daily lives here in the city.

 

Kara only has soft sounds in the background mostly trickling water or ambient sounds on super low to give a mellow zen chill vibe. There's some lounge chairs off to the left for people to relax if they don't want to sit at a regular table. Kara thinks it's nice and people keep coming back.

 

It's surprisingly kept the doors open which if she ever plans on paying Eliza and Jeremiah back she needs to make a profit beyond just the basics. They told her she doesn't owe them anything but Kara promised she would. But first and foremost before profit is 'Bright smiles, courteous service and great tea!' Which happens to be the motto on the window.

 

Kara hears the whistle of the tea pots and gets moving to get the leaves steeping.

 

"It's going to be a great day today!"


	3. 3

Later

 

Lena's apartment 

 

Nine hours of sleep later Lena is finally able to get up. She doesn't feel like cooking and there's nothing in the fridge. Lena thinks about ordering takeout but none of that sounds good to her so she goes into her office to work on her laptop for a little while. As she does bits of her dream float back into her awareness. 'How odd' Blond hair, butter and sunlight. Just pieces and not a full picture but the feeling is nice. Then the CEO returns back to looking over another set of schematics she's working on.

 

It was another hour later her body was protesting and needed food now. Her head was starting to hurt. Thinking back to yesterday Texting her driver, Lena decides to just to toss her hair into a bun, throw on a hoody and sunglasses and go out for a few minutes. Hopefully the little teahouse is still open this late.

 

___________________

 

Late evening 

 

Stargazer Teahouse

 

Kara had just finished up putting the last of the teacups away. It had gotten slow during the late hours and it was still 4 minutes to close. There are no customers at the moment but Kara goes over to start stacking chairs so she can sweep and mop.

 

It was 2 minutes after closing Kara had finished sweeping and got the mop bucket out. She wasn't done mixing the hot water and soap when the little bell rang. 'Oops dang it.' She forgot to flip the sign and lock the door.

 

Washing her hands quickly she comes out from the backroom while wiping them on a handtowel. Her hair falling out of it's ponytail and as the customer came into view Kara's heart stilled.

 

"I'm sorry are you guys closed?" Lena pulls her hood off.

 

The blond looks over the woman even in this form she is still amazingly beautiful. Kara is having trouble forming words till she internally smacks herself. 'Stop being rude.'

 

"It's fine. Here have a seat." Kara pulls down a chair for the woman and holds it out for her. Awaiting for her to sit and gently pushes in her chair. It makes them both smile unconsciously.

 

After that Kara walks over to the door and flips the sign. Showing they were closed, pulls the shades and locks the door.

 

"Would you like some croissants or a brownie or a sandwich? I still have some rooibos left."

 

"You don't have to stay open just for me if you need to be somewhere." The brunette says with concern.

 

"It's not a problem. Really! I'm happy to get you anything you need... like. I meant like." Kara rambled out feeling slightly mortified for letting that slip.

 

"You sure I'm not imposing."

 

"Nope! I'm sure plus I'd like some company." Kara internally smacks herself 'Way to go Cassanova.' The blond nervously adjusts her glasses and then heads over to get another beautiful teacup set and grabbing the glass pot, she gently pours them each a cup.

 

Placing the pot back the blond grabs the cups and makes her way over to the table.

 

"Here" Gently setting down the cup in front of the gorgeous dark haired woman, Kara then questions again "So would you like something to eat?"

 

"Yes please.."

 

"Let me guess you'd like two croissants?"

 

"Ahh yes."

 

With a nod, Kara heads into the back and retrieves the pastries and a few extras including a roast beef sandwich. 

 

As she comes back into the dining area and sits down with the tray, Lena is watching the woman with a curious expression.

 

Sitting down Kara moves the errant strands of hair from her face. "I'll split this with you." She points to the sandwich.

 

"Okay." 

 

She observed that the woman didn't protest that "If you'd like to talk I'm here." The blond says as she sips the hot tea. The brunette has barely said anything and yet she still hasn't taken off her sunglasses which doesn't make sense since it's dark out. So something must be wrong. Kara hopes that's not the case.

 

Taking a bite of the croissant Lena contemplates that a moment. Trying to figure out how much to say or reveal to a complete stranger. 'Hi Nice to meet you. I'm dying. Better not get to know me. It won't last long anyways and I have baggage for decades.' The brunette pulls off her glasses and fiddles with them for a moment.

 

"Things have been...difficult lately. I'm not exactly sure how it's going to turn out and I'm..not sure how to deal."

 

Kara ponders this for a few moments and goes with her gut on this "Mmmm times get rough but there are good times. Even when and where you least expect it. Sometimes the rough and difficult times are a blessing in disguise. I don't know what your situation is but I think you're strong and courageous for wanting to keep fighting through it. Whatever it is..."

 

As the cornflower blue peers at her with astounding sincerity and warmth, the blond's words struck her. She wasn't expecting that but it seems it may be just what she needs. At least for now to keep her going.

 

"Now please share this with me. It's the last one and I don't want it to go to waste." The blond then hands over the other half of the roast beef.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Mmm."

 

They ate in relative silence after that but it didn't feel uncomfortable actually it was the complete opposite. It felt warm and nice. One could even say safe. It was a new feeling for them both. Every so often one would smile and the other followed. 

 

It was surprising because Lena could actually taste the food and not that disgusting metal taste she's been getting more often lately no matter what she eats. But right now? Now it's incredibly delicious and she can't help the smile reaching her eyes. By the time she got to the bottom of her empty teacup she kinda looked at it sadly. Then gets out "So how much do I owe you?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Again?"

 

"Yes"

 

"What reason this time teashop lady?"

 

"It's teahouse and it's after hours. I'm merely eating with a friend. Or at least I hope so." There was a minute shift in the brunette's face Kara noticed. 'Good going Danvers you blew it.'

 

Lena gets up with a nod "Mmmm well thank you it was delicious as usual. I better get going."

 

"Please stop by anytime."

 

"Maybe I will."

 

And with that Kara let's the brunette out of the door then watches for a few moments to make sure she made it to her car safely. As she watches the car drive off, Kara closes and locks the door. Taking a deep breath. 'Yup you scared her off. Nice going.' 

 

She pulls out her ponytail and runs her fingers through her hair. 'Gosh and she was so gorgeous too. Urf.' Kara clears the dishes and puts the chair back up. She then gets back to mopping the floors.


	4. 4

Next day

 

LCorp

 

 

It took Lena an awful long time this morning in the shower. Every time she moved too fast or exerted too much energy her body felt like she was either dizzy, out of breath or going to pass out. Glad she opted for a bar in the bathtub. Then once she was dressed sat down at her vanity mirror to do her makeup. It was a struggle but she persevered and finally made it to work without further incident. Jess already had a breakfast sandwich and Boost shake waiting for her on her desk when she arrived.

 

The business meeting with the foreign investor from China went exceptionally well. The CEO was happy it turned out the way it did as did the Board who seem appreciative now because that was a billion dollar deal. So that should buy her some time or at least the next couple of months. Thankfully she had bucked up and pushed through the meeting. 

 

Every one of her joints are beyond hurting so Lena finally breaks down and takes some ibuprofen. After a good 20 minutes it finally kicks in 'Oh thank God.' Now she can move without crying. 

 

"Ms Luthor your driver is here to take you to the hospital."

 

"Thank you Jess."

 

Now the challenge is being able to make it downstairs without having to lean on something or accidently stumble or trip. She doesn't need a broken bone on top of everything else. The brunette slowly gets up from her desk.

 

"Lena..."

 

"I can do it myself. Just don't."

 

________________

 

 

Kara's apartment

 

 

"Hey Alex how was work?"

 

"It was alright."

 

Kara tilts her head in question "Just alright?"

 

The redheaded doctor sighs as she hangs up her coat "Yea there's this woman who came in again for dialysis today, who's been coming in a couple times each week and she's been on the waiting list for 8 years and she's not doing too good."

 

"That's sad."

 

Kicking off her shoes, she didn't really feel like changing out of her scrubs. Thankfully they were still clean otherwise she would've had to stop by her apartment before coming over "Yea she's a nice girl. It's such a shame. I feel bad for her. She doesn't have any family left." Alex just plops down on the couch

 

"Doesn't she have anyone to help her?" Kara asked knowing most of the patients Alex deals with need extra care.

 

"No. She's a stubborn one I tell you that much."

 

Kara had a weird idea occur to her and felt compelled to speak up. "Mmmm what's her blood type?"

 

"Oh no you don't. Just because I tell you every sad story doesn't mean you have to jump up and play hero. You need both your kidneys squirt."

 

"I..." Kara listens to Alex for a moment but decides to throw caution to the wind this time. She feels it inside she must do something. Whoever this stranger is needs this. 

 

"Alex You know me. I want to do this."

 

The doctor just eyeballs her sister for a moment "You don't know this person. I just told you about her two seconds ago and you are willing to give her one of your organs at the drop of a hat. Kara Danvers no one is that selfless even if you would be a probable match."

 

"Aha! So let me get tested." Kara closes the microwave, sets the time and hits start.

 

"This isn't a good idea. It might not even take." The redhead runs her fingers through her hair. She knows when her sister's mind is made up there's really no way out of it.

 

"Well you did mention plasma transfers to give it a better shot right? Come on Alex please. I wanna do something for whoever this is. I need to."

 

"If you get her hopes up and then back out you might destroy her." The redhead adds in all seriousness.

 

Kara ponders that thoughtfully for a moment and then adds "Well then don't tell her. She doesn't have to know who I am."

 

"Sorry to break it to you kiddo but halfway through the process you two will be sharing a room. Especially if we do the plasma transfers."

 

"I'll do whatever it takes." A blond heads shakes with a resolute nod.

 

"You'll be out of work for several weeks. You just opened that tea shop."

 

"I can handle it."

 

Alex saw she was losing this battle "Recovery is a bitch." 

 

Hearing the final pops and beep, Kara pulls the bag from the microwave "I am aware."

 

"Fine alright. Come in tomorrow and we'll run some tests."

 

"Thank you!" She dumps the hot bag's contents into a large plastic bowl and makes her way into the living room.

 

Watching her persistent sister saunter over victoriously as she plops down, Alex grabs the bowl away from her "So what are we watching?"

 

Kara grabs the remote and starts the movie "Mothra vs Godzilla."

 

The redhead tosses some buttery popcorn in her mouth and munches happily "Ha ok"


	5. 5

Next day

 

Lena's apartment

 

Everything is looking bleak as she tries to hold it together. Lena doesn't have the strength to open her water bottle. The dialysis should've helped... this isn't working. Lena had to call out the next several days. Mostly just laying in bed barely having enough energy to eat anything between sleeping sessions. 12 hours here, 4 hours there, 8 hours later. Everything starts to blur together. Sleepiness and pain. She doesn't want to cry...it takes too much energy to cry.

 

She whispers into the ethers "Help me."

 

 

________

 

National City General

 

Doctor Danvers office

 

 

Alex sits at her desk looking over the data sheet on the clipboard she has in front of her "Well good news...you are a perfect match. No plasma transfers needed. But remember it's still major surgery so you need to..."

 

"I know I'll make a Will just in case."

 

The redhead tosses down the clipboard loudly "God I can't believe you're going through with this."

 

"I am" Kara says with conviction. There was nothing that could make her turn back now. Kara felt it in her bones she has to do this. She can't explain why.

 

Taking a deep sigh "We'll put you on the schedule for next week then." Alex gets out in resignation.

 

"That's fine. Just let me know and I'll be there with bells on."

 

________

 

Next day

 

Lena's apartment 

 

Lena finally calls Dr Danvers on speakerphone as she struggles to breath "Doc.. it's not working. I'm just sleeping and I can't even open a water bottle. I even had some blood in my urine."

 

Concern and urgency in the doctors voice over the line "You need to come in now. Do you need us to send you an ambulance?"

 

"I.. I don't know...I'm having trouble moving and I feel kinda numb. "

 

She hears papers shuffling on the line in the background and a few thumps "Crap ok we'll send one out that should be there in 10 minutes."

 

Lena's done she can't anymore "What's the point..."

 

"Don't you start. I may have a donor for you. I'm going to call them now."

 

"Wha...what?" That stunned her for a moment laying there on the bed staring at the ceiling.

 

Doctor Danvers shouts over the line "Lena you fight! The EMT's should be there shortly."

 

"O..Okay"

 

 

______

 

Stargazer Teahouse

 

It's been several days and the mysterious beauty hasn't shown back up. 'I wonder what happened to her.' The blond ponders, suddenly feeling saddened by that as Kara wipes down the tables.

 

The blond's phone buzzes breaking her out of her little bout of melancholy, pulling it out of her pocket and sees it's her sister.

 

Answering it quickly "Hey Alex what's up?"

 

"Kara I need you to come in immediately."

 

Blond brows knit "Why what's wrong?" 

 

"She needs it now. We're going to prep you for surgery if you're still...."

 

"Yes of course. I'm on my way!" Kara hangs up her phone "Tyler you're in charge. I have to go in for emergency surgery please keep it together. Elissa will be in in a few hours."

 

"Got it boss. You alright?"

 

"I'm fine but it's something I have to do."

 

He was a bit confused but readily agreed "Yea no problem we'll hold the fort down."

 

Kara tosses her apron and runs out of the shop, throws on her helmet, hops on her bike and books it to the hospital.


	6. 6

Hours later...

 

Post Op

 

Coming to.. Lena cracks opens her eyes.'God it's so bright' She then looks around her post-op room and sees the bed next to hers. Who could've ever possibly wanted to give her an organ. As her vision clears, shock covers her features as she recognizes the blond woman across from her in the other bed, who at that moment happens to be reading a book. 

 

Turning to look at the awakened raven haired woman, the blue eyes twinkle as the blond smiles and puts the book down.

 

"You!" Lena sputters out.

 

"Hi" The blond wiggles her fingers and gives a small grin.

 

"You're.."

 

"Yes"

 

Still in shock and slightly dopey from the anesthesia Lena's mouth becomes unfiltered "It's not everyday a cute girl gives me one of her kidneys. I....I don't even know your name."

 

The blond blushes "Kara...Kara Danvers."

 

"Danvers?!" The CEO had a look of disbelief.

 

A small nod "Yea Alex is my sister. She uhhh told me about your case but I didn't know it was you. Not until I woke up." The blond nervously adjusts her glasses and then fiddles with the cursed ER tape around her IV pick.

 

Feeling a slight sting, Lena's insecurities rear their ugly head as she looks away "D..Does that matter?" 

 

"No I think it's great! Oh by the way what's you name?" The blond happily inquires.

 

'Odd' She mused. "Lena Luthor"

 

"Wow! Why didn't you say something..I would've gone through this sooner had I know it was you."

 

That was unexpected, The brunette never gets that reaction to her name. It made Lena chuckle "No need to sweet talk me but seeing as how a literal part of you is inside of me.. How'd you like to have lunch sometime?" Being able to laugh was always so few and far between so why does this girl make it so easy?

 

Kara didn't think that sounded right so she blurts out "Actually how about a date?"

 

A dark brow raises as she re-adjusts her back against the pillows trying not to pull the stitches "A date?"

 

Kinda shy for a moment or two then with a burst of courage decides to just to lay all the cards out on the table "Yes I...call me crazy but as soon as you walked into the Stargazer you...you took my breath away and I feel like something's here...."

 

Never in a million years Lena'd ever think something like this could happen and feels something shift inside her, The brunette cuts off the fair haired woman's adorable rambling "Sure"

 

Kara paused in her unfiltered speech and looks at the woman laying across from her carefully. With how easily the word 'Sure' fell from the brunette's lips, Kara's heart felt like it was coming alive after a long sleep. The addictive warmth seeped in and made a home there all in the image of one green-eyed goddess. Watching delicate features and a stong jawline the blond had the inexplicable urge to hold the other woman's hand. 

 

Observing the beds weren't too far away from eachother, Kara asks "Great! Ummm would it be too presumptious if I could ummm maybe hold your hand?" The blond would get up if she had to but didn't want to flash anybody with the hospital gown. Especially not Lena..that would be incredibly embarrassing.

 

Lena merely smiled and put her hand out through the side railing. Kara then reached out and grabbed it. This....this was something.

 

Lena noticed her hands were warmer. She didn't know they were cold. The arthritis is surprisingly already gone. It's only been an hour since the surgery. The brunette already feels stronger and able to breath without difficulty. As the minutes tick by she feels better and better.

 

Looking into deep blue oceans with tears in her own eyes and feeling it with her entire being, Lena chokes out "You saved my life...Kara Danvers..you.. you are my hero."

 

Kara squeezes the brunette's hand and lets a few tears slip as well.


	7. 7

One year later....

 

Luthor Danvers humble abode

 

"Good morning angel."

 

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

 

"Because you are. My life has been beautiful since you entered it."

 

It warms her insides as she places a gentle kiss on the blond's neck "Well good morning to you too." Lena snuggles down further into the covers just enjoying the moment and reflects back on the past years. Her dance with death, the miraculous meeting of an unknown savior who come to find out had been there for you before in fleeting moments and made your life bright once again. It was just too much. It made Lena feel overwhelmed by her emotions.

 

"Stop thinking so hard. Come on let's get up and go for a quick jog."

 

That made Lena smile. After the surgery was complete and in the days that followed, once they were in the clear from possible organ rejection, Dr Danvers approved them for physical activity.

 

The blond and brunette bonded quickly and started doing baby step workouts thereafter. Ever since then they've become semi-fitness nuts. LCorp is doing fantastic and the Teahouse took off. So they've been trying to make this work...whatever this is.

 

Lena remembers the first time she walked up stairs without getting winded she cried. Kara was there for the brunette every step of the way. It was a beautiful friendship that became so much more very quickly and now here they are a year later. Very devoted girlfriends who've been living together for almost three months.

 

They got dressed quickly in their workout gear and headed out. After about 10 minutes into their nice brisk jog Lena started to recognize where they were headed. At first she ignored it and then as Kara slowed down right in front of the door she couldn't hold back the question.

 

"Why did we just jog to the teahouse?"

 

"Just wait."

 

As Kara opened the doors, there was everyone they've both come to know over the years. Even Jess was there holding a camera for some reason. All their friends and family.

 

It was odd. Was there a family breakfast she forgot about?

 

It wasn't until Kara turned around and gently grasped the shorter woman's hands that Lena felt the air shift in her chest. 'She...'

 

The blond then pulls a box from her pocket and drops to one knee.

 

Kara was looking at the brunette with great intensity, permeating warmth and adoration, she takes a deep emotional breath "Ever since that first day you've had my heart and when I gave you a piece of myself I knew what I was missing. All my life I've been searching for you and now that I found you I never want to let you go. Lena Luthor...My angel I want to walk every path with you and wake up every morning with you in my arms. So if you will do me the honors..." Tears fall from the blond's eyes as she spoke.

 

The blond pops open the small box holding a beautiful solitaire diamond ring. Kara's heart beating against her ribs as her love for this woman threatens to escape "Will you marry me?"

 

Lena felt it. Every moment with Kara she felt it. There was nothing else that existed for her.

 

Launching herself at the blond and tackling them both to the floor, Lena cried her 'Yeses' between kisses all over blond's face.

 

This precious woman had given her not just a kidney but given her a true miracle. That moment when her world exploded into color and continues to fill her with wonder. It started with croissants and Oolong tea and then became a life filled with love. 

 

As the years went by, there were rough times along with the good. They both had received a second chance at life and this time as long as they were together the sun continued to shine.

 

~

 

Lena writes out the last sentence with a few tears 'She calls me angel but to me she is the true miracle.' After waiting a moment for the ink to dry she closes the book.

 

Kara hugs her from behind "I like that last part but I still think you're my miracle love." Giving her another squeeze and kissing her temple. "Come on dinner's ready."

 

"I'll be there in a minute."

 

"Ok" Kara gives her another squeeze, releases her and then heads towards the dining room.

 

With a smile the brunette muses to herself 'Today was another great day.' 

 

 

fin.


End file.
